Titanium: A Cyberbully Fanfic
by splashfire99
Summary: Dare has been having the worst days of her life at school when her boyfriend and best friend betrayed her and made her the cyber bullying victim of the whole school. But she isn't going to give up just yet. Song by David Guetta featuring Sia. Message to convey: Always be resilient.


**Splashfire99:** Hey guys, I'm back. I was planning to write this for a long time. Actually, I wanted to handwrite out a draft first, but when I read an article on Yahoo, I decided I couldn't wait any longer. Another victim to the pressure of cyber bullying. I mean, is cyber bullying really that fun? So many people have committed suicide because of bullying, and this fanfic is dedicated to them.

The girl welcomed the cold, darkness of the janitor's closet. She sat there, huddled in a corner, behind two brooms and a mop, tears streaming down her cheeks. She had to do it; she just had to, even though the pain she was experiencing made her want to jump off the school and die. These past two months had been terrible months for Dare. She had been fine at first; she had been one of the most popular girls in the school. She had everything: membership in a famous dance crew, good friends, and a loving boyfriend named Wayne. She had been happy then. But things changed. Underneath that sincere and innocent look, Wayne had a deceptive streak inside. One day, she caught him behind the school lockers, making out with-of all people-her best friend, Aubrey! Dare's heart was just crushed into the ground when she caught sight of her BOYFRIEND'S arms around her BEST FRIEND'S waist. But what made it worse was that the two of them just looked at her and smirked, before Dare burst into tears and ran away. Aubrey had lied. She had never been happy for Dare and Wayne when they were together. She had been amused that Dare had fallen into Wayne's innocent looks.

Everything went downhill from there. Except for the other dance crews, her other 'friends' abandoned her, saying that the reason Wayne had cheated on her was because Aubrey was better than her, and hung out with Wayne and Aubrey instead. After her popularity dropped, Aubrey took to her Facebook and Twitter Accounts and called Dare a loser. Wayne joined in, and soon, almost everyone at school and on the web were either laughing at her, talking about her, or pitying on her. Her remaining friends from the dance crews were furious with how people treated her, but were too scared to do anything. Dare's grades dropped terribly, and every day, other teens shoved her round and abused her, calling her a loser and that she was not fit to be in a dance crew. Depressed, she had started skipping school, but her dance partner Maccoy persuaded her to carry on. She was lucky to have him by her side. He had always been there for her, even when Wayne first cheated on her. Dare hugged her legs close to her chest, her eyes tearing even more when she realised how much Maccoy had done for her. He was her partner, after all. But was that the only reason why Maccoy was helping her…?

No, Dare thought, shaking her head. There was no way Maccoy would like her that way. He was only just like her backbone, her motivator that convinced her not to kill herself because of this and carry on with life.

No matter what other teens said or did, she tried her best not to feel too hurt. She didn't want to end up like other bullied victims; she didn't want to give up. She wanted to be like a knight, defending herself from all the hurt Wayne and Aubrey had caused her, even though she knew they had betrayed her. Other teenagers in the school hadn't seen her perseverance yet, but she would show it soon enough.

Just then, the door opened with a creak. A figure stepped into the closet. Thinking it was the janitor, Dare shrunk back. But as the figure moved closer, she recognized him. "M-Maccoy?" The green goggle-face gave her a smile and pulled away the brooms that were concealing his friend. "Ready to go onstage, Dare?" "I-I guess." Dare stuttered nervously. Maccoy knelt down, his smile dropping from his lips. "A-are you okay?" Dare tried to smile. "Maccoy, relax. I'm fine." "No you're not." He retorted, bending over to take a look at her face. "You've been crying." He put a hand out and wiped away the tears on her cheeks. Dare felt the blush creeping up her neck to her face. "I know. It's just that, what if people try to bully me more after this? What if they-"

Suddenly, Maccoy leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forehead. Dare's flow of words immediately stopped and she leaned back against the wall, shocked. Her dance partner (and her new crush) was kissing her forehead. Seconds later, Maccoy pulled away and cupped her face in his hands. "Don't lose hope Dare." He told her, lifting up his goggles and looking straight into her eyes. "You must stay resilient. Like what your song says." As Maccoy spoke those words, Dare felt as though a protective shield had just surrounded her. "You're right." She agreed, drying her tears and putting a determined look on her face. "Maccoy…I'm ready to go out there." She got up and headed towards the door. "Dare, wait!" Maccoy yelled. Dare stopped and turned around. "What?" Before she could say anything else, Maccoy grabbed her waist and kissed her mouth. Her eyes shot open. She tried to say his name, but it came out so muffled that it sounded like 'Muckfoy?' Anyway, Maccoy was ignoring her, and Dare's eyelid's gradually started to close. Once they did, she returned the kiss and gently opened the door behind her as she pulled away. "Good luck." The boy said softly, lowering his goggles back onto his eyes with a smile. Dare gave him a determined grin. "Thanks."

"Where is Dare Batheson?" One of the judges yelled out. "Probably DEAD!" Aubrey shouted from the crowd, and everyone erupted into laughter. However, the dance crews remained silent. "QUIET!" Another judge roared, glaring at the audience. If there was one thing he didn't like, it was when a Song Contest Candidate was being laughed at. "NO MAKING FUN OF THE LAST CANDIDATE!"

"She's here!" Maccoy ran out from behind the curtains and gave the three judges a shout. The third judge nodded sternly. "Okay then, now let's hurry up. We haven't got all day." Maccoy scrambled backstage, and pushed a huge lever that opened the curtains. Dare stood at the centre of the stage, in a sparkling pink jacket, white dress and pink sneakers, and clutching the mic. The audience started to laugh. "Nice HEELS, loser!" Wayne yelled. "Oh wait- those aren't heels!"

"You look like a Barbie!"

"Your style ain't working, lame-o!"

"I SAID QUIET!" The second judge roared again. This time, the audience fell silent, even though most of them were whispering, giggling, and smirking at Dare.

Dare closed her eyes as the music came on. All she had gone through flashed through her mind, from the betrayal, to the abuse, to the comfort. Then, she started to sing, her melodious voice echoing through the auditorium.

_You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet  
you shoot me down, but I get up_

The judges were speechless. Was she singing a song that was connected to something she was experiencing? The smirks on the faces in the crowds all evaporated in minutes. Dare forced herself to open her eyes and survey the audience as she reached the chorus.

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
fire away, fire away  
ricochet, you take your aim  
fire away, fire away

Dare felt more strength and power rising into her throat as she sang out the next lines at the top of her voice.

_you shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
_

As she held the mic, the pink haired girl walked across the stage to the left side of the audience._  
_

_Cut me down,_

She pointed to the crowd.

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

The teens' mouths were agape._  
_

_Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud, not saying much_

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

___fire away, fire away  
ricochet, you take your aim  
fire away, fire away  
_

_you shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall_

Dare took a deep breath and let her emotions align with the song as she sang her heart out._  
_

_I am titanium_

I am titanium

I am titanium

Dare spun her mic and walked to the right side of the crowd.

Stone hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone hard, as bulletproof glass

She then twisted her head a bit to the left, and finding Wayne and Aubrey in the crowd, fixed a hard stare at them._  
_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

I am titanium

As the song finished, Dare put the mic back into its stand. "You heard me, guys." She forced herself to spit out into the mic. "No matter what you throw at me, I will never give up on my life." Backstage, Maccoy was choking back tears. "You will try to shoot me down, but I WILL NOT FALL." She then stepped back and walked off the stage, out the door of the auditorium. The audience watched, open mouths everywhere. Wayne's eyes were filled with disbelief, and Aubrey was clenching her fist. _She should've given up by now, that loser! Why does she have to be so resilient?!_ The judges stared at the spot where Dare had once been. "That was really a lot to take in." The first judge gasped. "She's a diamond, alright." The third judge added, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Those last lines touched my very soul!"

In the deserted school locker hall, Maccoy caught up with Dare. "That…was. Awesome." Maccoy told her, hugging her tight. "Maccoy…" Dare whispered. "Will you be my boyfriend?" "Yep, I was going to ask you that." Maccoy replied sheepishly. "Of course I'll be your boyfriend." The new couple walked down the locker rows, heading for the exit. Dare felt a smile forming on her face. She didn't need to know; she had already won the Song Contest. She had defeated Wayne and Aubrey using only a song, Maccoy's support and her own resilience and willpower.

She was not a diamond. She was not gold, or silver.

She was TITANIUM.

**Splashfire99:** That's all. I hope, to those being cyber bullied right now, don't' give up. Be like titanium. And for any cyber bullies out there…**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**


End file.
